md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikipedia Student Club Pune
Wikipedia Club Pune is an initiative to increase quality content on Wikipedia and it's sister projects. This student organization provides a community for students to learn more and teach others about contributing to Wikimedia projects. It's a fun place for active editors to do collaborative editing and sharing. Launch Date - 15th January 2012! (On 11th Anniversary of Wikipedia) Concept Exclusive group of 25 highly passionate Wikipedians, who will devote their time to improve Wikipedia and other Wikiprojects. Activities Club activities will include: * Lead fun Wikipedia Orientation workshops * Periodic Interesting Field Trips to various places (Multiplexes,theaters,car factories,blood banks etc) * Wikification of collected content during field trips * Increase Content on Indic Language Wikipedia * Engage in collaborative editing to improve quality of articles * Conduct tours like Wikipedia Loves Pune * Hold trivia nights and organize social events to raise awareness * Represent Wikipedia at student fairs to recruit new editors and participants * Conduct outreach on campus by discussing Wikipedia and other projects with students and faculty Structure of the Club Through a selection process, one can get membership of the club.In order to maintain membership, member must follow norms and rules of the club. Teams and Projects Group of 5 members and one mentor will form a team. Individuals teams will work on different Indic language Wikipedia and other Wiki-projects. Current proposed projects: * English Wikipedia - Group(s) of 5 members along with mentor will work on English Wikipedia. Group can select any favorite topic to work on. * Hindi Wikipedia - Group(s) of 5 members along with mentor will work on Hindi Wikipedia. Group can select any favorite topic to work on. * Marathi Wikipedia - Group(s) of 5 members along with mentor will work on Marathi Wikipedia. The objective is to improve the quality and increase the number of articles on Marathi Wikipedia. * Bengali Wikipedia - Group(s) of 5 members along with mentor will work on Bengali Wikipedia. * Gujarati Wikipedia - Group(s) of 5 members along with mentor will work on Gujrati Wikipedia. * Wiktionary - Love playing with words? Then Wiktionary section in club is the place for you! * Commons - If you don't enjoy writing or editing but would still like to contribute then Commons Group is for you! Upload media files that can be used across all Wikimedia projects in Wikimedia Commons *'GLAM' - GLAM stands for Galleries, Libraries, Archives and Museums. Individuals and groups of photographers, art enthusiasts or people working with any form of media archiving can participate in this project and add their original media to the Wikimedia Commons repository. Benefits of Joining the Club * Create opportunities to contribute to the world's knowledge * Gain knowledge as you discover and improve existing Wikipedia articles and create new ones * Practice and improve your writing, research, communication, leadership and teaching skills * Create a name for yourself and network with a great team of people within one of the most significant online communities ever * Work closely with passionate people from respective fields * Experience the satisfaction of seeing your work in print * Receive Exclusive Wikipedia swag (merchandise) * Potentially receive sponsorship to other Wikimedia events, such as Wikimania, Wiki Conference India * Potential Candidate for Wikipedia Ambassadors Program Mentors Experienced Wikipedians and active editors will provide support in the form of mentorship. Each mentor will help 5 students. The mentor and his or her general student body in the team will decided unanimously the topic of articles would they like to edit. Recruiting Student Body * Only interested students will be selected. * The students will have to fill in an application form. * The club leaders/mentors may choose to interview the applicants. Scheduling Meetings All the club members will meet once every month at a pre-determined time and space. We'll have to make sure that the venue has wi-fi facility. The whole objective of organising these weekly meetings is to: * Share updates of each individual group. * Share insights about what all articles have been edited by individual groups. * Focus on outreach programs * Focus on how to recruit more members * If possible, indulge in actual editing for an hour Eligibility Criteria to be Member * Passion for Wikimedia's values and mission * Knowledge about how to edit Wikipedia or the willingness to acquire this knowledge * Ability to work in groups. * Genuine interest in learning from people along with editing Wikipedia * Active Userpage on Wikipedia along with regular edits! Preference will be given to a applicant who knows following things - * What is Wikipedia * How does it work? * Who edits Wikipedia? * How to create a Wikipedia user account and user page? * Understand Wikipedia user interface - various tabs like - View History, Edit, Languages, Print, Search box, Info box etc. * What are talk pages and discussion pages? * Protocol of writing on talk pages and discussion pages. * What is a Sandbox? * How to create a Sandbox * Basic editing, wiki formatting * Adding references, citation. * How to make the font bold, italics * How to insert numbered list * How to insert bulleted list * How to add headings * How to insert tables * What are good/bad references? * What is copyvio? * What is close paraphrasing? * How to add internal/external links? Training Special training sessions will be conducted on 14th and 15th January 2012 for Club Members. Training will include group activities and allocation of projects. Club Members will conduct special workshops for newbies periodically. Club Member should know follow things. * What is Wikipedia * How does it work? * Who edits Wikipedia? * How to create a Wikipedia user account and user page? * Understand Wikipedia user interface - various tabs like - View History, Edit, Languages, Print, Search box, Info box etc. * What are talk pages and discussion pages? * Protocol of writing on talk pages and discussion pages. * What is a Sandbox? * How to create a Sandbox * Basic editing, wiki formatting * Adding references, citation. * How to make the font bold, italics * How to insert numbered list * How to insert bulleted list * How to add headings * How to insert tables * What are good/bad references? * What is copyvio? * What is close paraphrasing? * How to add internal/external links? Club Merchandise * T-shirts will be printed for all the Club members. * Each club member will be given a photo-id card for recognition. * Badges and stickers will be distributed amongst Club members. Communication * Club will have a Facebook page. All members will be able to get regular updates from that page. * Club should have a separate mailing list. Get involved If you believe in the sharing free knowledge with the entire global community and are interested to join Wikipedia Club Pune please Register your name for Club! . Also you can get more information by sending mail to i.abhishek.suryawanshi@gmail.com P.S : Wikipedia Club Pune can accommodate only 20 Members! So be quick to contact! Category:Wikipedian student organizations